La Relève
by Felenor
Summary: Elvira, Robin, Daniel, Julie, Florian, Olivia. Six adolescents qui vont se retrouver malgré eux impliqués dans une guerre qui ne les concernent pas. Tout du moins, ils pensaient n'avoir rien à faire ladedans... Chapitre 3 en ligne: Daniel!
1. Elvira

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices!

Ceci est ma première fic dans l'univers zeldaesque, et elle se base sur le jeu majoritairement préféré: OoT. Vous serz peut-être un peu déroutés par le mdoe de narration, mais quasiment toutes mes fics sont comme ça. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimers: Robin, Elvira, Florian, Olivia, Daniel et Julie sont à moua. Le reste appartient au dieu incontesté, Miyamoto.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Elvira.

Je hais la neige. Je sais pas pourquoi. Depuis toute petite, j'ai jamais aimé la neige. Mon grand frère m'a dit qu'il connaissait la raison de cette peur. Apparemment, lorsque j'avais quatre ans, je me serais enfuie de la maison et que je me serais perdue dans le grand parc enneigé à côté. Selon lui, j'aurais failli mourir de froid. Personnellement, je ne le crois pas. Même si je n'ai aucune preuve. Je pense que c'est lié à quelque chose de plus profond. Mais quoi, je sais pas.

« Elvira, t'as bientôt fini ?

-Non M'man, yen a trop !

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Ca fait trois heures que tu dois déblayer le jardin !

-Mais il est énorme le jardin ! Et puis pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ? Gabriel ne fout rien, et moi j'ai des devoirs pour demain !

-Je t'avais prévenue que tu devrais le faire, c'était à toi de t'avancer ! Et laisse ton frère, il a déjà fait sa corvée ménagère.

-Mouais tu parles, passer l'aspirateur au chaud dans la maison… »

Ma mère referma la fenêtre de la cuisine d'où elle me parlait. Je me remis à enfoncer la pelle dans la neige et la jeter sur le côté. Je devais libérer le chemin, protéger le bassin à poissons, protéger les arbres -même si ils étaient morts-…

Mon portable sonna, c'était Olivia :

-Salut ma petite, comment ça va ?

-Pas terrible Liv', je déblaie la neige devant chez moi.

-Ah mince… je voulais t'inviter pour un bowling avec les gars.

-Quels gars?

-Robin, et… tu-sais-qui !

-Je sais qui ?

-Bah oui.

-Et de qui tu parles ?

-Eh oh ! Le garçon sur lequel tu craques !!

-Non…non !! T'as fait ça Liv'? Ouah merci !

-Bon, je t'attends chez moi ? Tu passes me prendre avec ta voiture, il faut que je te rende ton sac à dos en même temps.

-Je suis là dans une demi-heure !»

Et je raccrochai sur le coup. Je sautai sur la pelle, en déblayant à une vitesse dingue.


	2. Robin

Second chapitre! Cette fois on part voir du côté de Robin et Florian!

Prochain chapitre: Daniel

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Robin

« Oui, M'man, j'ai fais mes devoirs…Oui, j'ai fais le ménage, la vaisselle, l'aspirateur, et tout et tout…Non, t'inquiètes pas, tout est nickel à la maison. Bon écoute, je sais que tes amies viennent dîner à la maison, que c'est l'anniversaire de ta meilleure amie, qu'elle a cinquante ans, que tu veux que tout soit parfait, mais ce sera pas horrible si il reste un peu de poussière dans un coin ! Non, maman, t'énerves pas…Non j'ai pas dit qu'il restait de la poussière, j'ai seulement dit que c'était pas grave si jamais il en restait, tes amies ne sont pas des maniaques du ménage. Non ! J'insinue pas que tu l'es ! Maman arrête s'il te plaît, c'est ridicule!

- Démarres Robin !! Vite !! Très vite !!

-Bon, M'man, j'te laisse, je dois conduire. Non je te raccroche pas au nez ! Je dois conduire!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Elle arrive ! Démarre bon sang !

-Bon tchao ! »

Avec ma clé, je mis le contact. Florian arriva au niveau de ma voiture, ouvrit la portière et se jeta sur le siège passager. Je démarrai, accélérant, ignorant Emmanuelle qui nous poursuivait en criant des insultes. Fort heureusement, je tournai au bout de la rue, et en talons elle ne continua pas longtemps la poursuite.

M'engageant sur la grande avenue, je commençai à parler à Florian.

« Bon, je te préviens que c'est la dernière fois que je t'aide à larguer ta copine.

-Arrêtes, tu ne m'as pas vraiment aidés à la larguer. Disons que tu m'as aidés à lui échapper.

-Vas-y, joue sur les mots. Tu me demandes de t'aider parce que j'ai une bagnole et pas toi.

-C'est aussi une des raisons.

-Passes ton permis dans ce cas-là, parce qu'après dans tout le quartier je suis connu comme ton chauffeur, celui qui fait des plans d'évasion. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue.

-Parce que tu adores ça, et parce que je te laisse copier sur moi pour les interros.

-Ouais, sûrement.

-Bon, tu me ramènes chez moi ?

-Nan. J'ai une meilleure idée. Je viens de recevoir un message d'Olivia pendant que tu t'engueulais avec ton ex.

-Et ?

-Elle nous invite au bowling. Elle a aussi invité Elvira.

-Oh non, pas elle…T'as refusé j'espère ?

-Ce que t'es drôle. Non, j'ai accepté évidemment ! J'ai parfois le droit de décider de ce qu'on fait.

-J'ai pas d'argent pour payer les parties, je peux pas y aller.

-Et ben c'est pas grave, je t'avancerai les sous. J'ajouterai ça aux 342€ que tu me dois.

-Tant que ça ?

-Ouep. Alors t'as intérêt à venir ou sinon je te garantis que je vais réclamer les sous de manière très insistante. J'ai beau avoir séché quelques cours de boxe ces derniers temps, il m'en reste de grosses notions.

-Ok, ok. Mais te plains pas si tu perds.

-Tu veux rire ? T'as toujours été une quiche ambulante au bowling. Vas pas me faire croire que t'as d'un coup amélioré ton niveau. De toute manière tu es une buse dans tous les sports.

-Merci de me remonter le moral. Je te rappelle que notre amitié est basée là-dessus d'ailleurs.

-Basée sur quoi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est simple pourtant. Je suis l'intellect, t'es la force. Je fais les plans, tu les mets en œuvre. Je nous tire des pires situations par la raison et la ruse, et tu nous tires des mauvais coups par les poings et l'intimidation. Je me trompe ?

-J'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

-Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Gares-toi là, tiens. »

Je coupai le moteur. Nous étions arrivé à la salle de bowling.


	3. Daniel

**Chapitre 3 : Daniel**

Je tranche un gobelin avec mon épée. Quelque chose arrive sur ma droite. Un troll ! Ils sont très puissants. Je me soigne, puis me lance dans le combat. Je pare avec mon arme, je prends des coups, j'esquive, mais eux aussi souffrent. J'utilise des potions pour me renforcer et me régénérer. Tout d'un coup, deux autres monstres surgissent de la caverne ! Ca va être dur…

« Daniel… »

Je cours me réfugier dans un bosquet pas loin pour me reposer le temps que les ennemis arrivent. Je sais ! Ils sont sensibles à l'eau ! Je prépare un sort pour les submerger, puis je le lance !

« Daniel !

-Quoi ? Je suis occupé !

-Mets ton jeu vidéo en pause et regardes-moi quand je te parle ! »

J'appuyai sur le bouton « pause » et me tournai vers ma sœur Olivia. Elle se tenait dans le cadre de la porte et jetait sur moi un regard navré.

« Tu veux pas sortir de ton univers virtuel des fois ? Tu passes toute vie collé à ta console. Tu n'as quasiment aucun ami, à part ceux que tu ne connais qu'a travers des forums, ou jeux en ligne. Dès que tu sors du lycée, tu fonces ici ou dans un cybercafé pour rester des heures à te tuer les yeux. Regarde! Dehors il y a la neige, on pourrait sortir faire des batailles, des bonshommes de neige ! Mais non, tu veux rester là, seul. Honnêtement, tu me fais de la peine.

-Oh je t'en prie soeurette ! C'est au moins la centième fois que tu me fais ce coup de la morale fraternelle! On est frère et sœur jumeaux, c'est vrai. C'est surtout parce que tu veux pas que je te démonte ta réputation de jeune fille à la mode et populaire ! Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour toi, je le sais bien. Je suis comme ça, tu ne pourras pas me changer.

-Mais bon dieu Daniel ! Je dis ça pour toi ! Tu deviens paranoïaque, franchement !

-Et c'est pour me critiquer que t'es venue dans ma chambre ?

-En partie, oui. Mais c'est aussi pour te dire que Elvira arrive dans quelques minutes, elle doit passer prendre des vêtements et d'autres trucs. Puis après on ira au bowling avec d'autres copains.

-D'accord, mais en quoi ça me regarde ?

-Arrêtes, je sais que tu craques sur elle.

-Pardon ? Répète ça ?

-Tu craques sur Elvira, tu ne peux pas le nier, tu es à fond sur elle ! Chaque fois qu'elle vient tu te cloîtres dans ta chambre mais tu nous espionnes. Faudrait qu'un jour tu te décides à lui parler!

-Pardon ?

-Tout ça pour dire que si tu veux venir au bowling, il reste des places. »

Là-dessus, Olivia repartit vers sa chambre à elle pour se maquiller. Je me jetai sur mon lit et attrapai l'un de mes nombreux mangas. Je suis assez fier de dire que j'en ai une collection impressionnante, plus de trois cents. Tout mon argent de poche passe là-dedans. Enfin, une partie va dans les jeux vidéo aussi. C'est mes deux seules passions. Olivia ne comprend pas, elle n'accepte pas le fait que l'on puisse avoir des amis via des ordinateurs. Nos différents ont commencé vers l'adolescence, je crois. Enfin, toutes les familles sont passées par là. Peut-être que la nôtre a dû en souffrir un peu plus…

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elvira, je le savais. Elle sonne toujours de la même façon : deux coups de sonnette brefs, puis un long. Silence. Aucun bruit de pas de la part de ma sœur. JE criai à travers le couloir :

« Olivia ? Je crois que ta copine attend à la porte.

-Je sais.

-Et alors vas-y !

-Non, je me maquille. Vas-y toi-même. »

Cette fois, Elvira tapa à la porte.

« -C'est ton amie.

-Et si tu craques sur elle, commence au moins par lui ouvrir la porte.

-Raaah je te hais !

-Tu m'apprends rien de nouveau. »

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, mais je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était à contrecoeur.

« Olivia ? C'est Elvira, tu es là ? »

Je respirai un bon coup, puis tira la poignée. La fille devant moi me regardait avec des yeux étonnés.

« Oh ? Daniel, tu es là ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu vas au bowling aussi ?

-Heu…Oui. »

Ca coûte rien d'essayer, non ?


End file.
